dewbackwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Itchy
Ja'Ron "Itchy" Andhek History Birth/Youth (26 BBY / 8 BBY) Jay is from Ord Mantell. He was born the son of working class parents that died when he was very young, leaving the young Jay to wander the streets. It was not long before Jay was taken in by a humanoid businessman by the name of Corvaan. He took the boy in, schooled him and began training him to be his personal bodyguard and pilot. An effective assassin and private mercenary, adept at removing those that fell into Corvaan's disfavor. As a result, Jay became a suburb pilot and marksman at a young age.Trained in many forms of martial arts, Jay can defete almost any attacker. Adulthood (8 BBY / 2 ABY) It was not until much later that Jay discovered that Corvaan worked for Black Sun. The innocent star-ships and cargo vessels filled with "farm equipment" were all a lie. Corvaan was a businessman, this much was true, but his business was the sale and traffic of slaves. Jay was horrified and sickened when he uncovered the secret. Later that day, Jay confronted Corvaan. He sharply denied it, as Jay feared he would. The relationship was never the same again. Jay bided his time. Never allowed near the cargo vessels again, Jay quickly realized that he was becoming useless......ad he knew all to well what happened to those that Corvaan concidered "useless." Stealing a ship from Corvaan's collection, Jay made his escape, but not before exposing Corvaan for what he was. The Ord Mantell authorities recived an annonomous tip detailing the locations of Corvaan's holding cells and illegal oporations. Running off world, and putting his former life behind him as best he could, Jay took odd jobs, honed his skills as a mercenary further, and even considered joining the Imperial Navy for a while. His lucrative past caught up with him tthough, putting a damper on those plans, and he soon found himself running from the Empire as well as Black Sun. Rebel Alliance (3 BBY / present) While on the run from the Empire and Black Sun, Jay ran into an old friend of his who put Jay in contact with people he knew on Corillia who were looking for pilots and fighters. Sounding like Jay's type of people, he travelled to the planet. His friends contact turned out to be a recruiting front for Senator Garm Bel Iblis' personal resistance movement against the New Order. Joining the fledgling movement, Jay rises to the rank of Captain, given command of his own Squadron, aptly named "The Roughnecks." Eventually Court Martialed following an ambush over Nar Shadda, Jay is made an example of and ordered to take a transfer to the Dewback Wing of be dis-honorably discharged from the now Rebel Alliance. He takes the transfer and arrives at Dewback Wing as a Lieutenant. Jay has worn many hats since arriving just over a few months ago. Starting in Vapor Squadron, Jay accepted a quick promotion to Captain and was asked ot be the Second in Command of the wing's ground forces. Following a personality conflict with the commanding officer, Jay was once again transferred to serve as a Flight Leader in the badly hurting Stinger Squadron, where he serves currently. Extras Personality Jaron is a kind hearted young man. He is quick with a joke and will not leave a friend or comrade. Despite his distrust of authority, he will obey a man or woman that he respects and will give respect to those that he feels warrant respect. Slow to anger, Ja'Ron will let most anything slide, unless you insult a friend, then all bets are off. Ja'Ron carried a blaster pistol at all times before his trek to the Rebellion, however he prefers to talk his way out of a fight if it comes to that, "don't have to worry about a mess" he has been know to say. He may seem quiet and secluded at first, but once you take the time to get to know him, you will realize that Ja'Ron is the type of guy that will have your back no matter what. Weapons and Gear Jay carries a standard issue DH-11 as his sidearm. He has also been know to carry a cut down E-11 or a DH-17. Due to his training, Jay is proficient with almost any weapon, including some archaic slug throwers. Behind the Scenes Upon first arriving at the wing, Jay was infatuated by a fellow Vapor pilot by the name of Gwen, callsign Click. Rejected in his advances, Jay backed away. Although he would never admit it, she was more than a factor in his decision to accept the transfer to Archangel AAS. More recently, Jay is involved in a budding romance with a new pilot...ironically his replacement to Vapor. Her name is Tara, and she goes by the callsign Slink. It seems that Jay has a thing for girls that wear green and fly fast fighters. Category:Characters